The Words That Changed Everything
by I Don't Ship StingLu. Or do I
Summary: There's a point when every cat turns bad, a point that they have something in their life that makes them hate the world. This was Shallowkit's. (One-Shot/Challenge for Blazeclan)


Shallowkit opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light that filled them. She looked around the nursery, and saw a big cat with three kits. Shallowkit struggled to stand, as voices she didn't quite understand were talking. She stumbled over to the nest with other kits, but the big cat looked at her with disgust and hissed. Shallowkit looked at her, confused. The cat backed away from her, taking the kits with her. She felt teeth in her scruff, as she was pulled next to a soft and warm body. She looked up to see a gray cat with deep blue eyes. The eyes held a message; she was safe. She snuggled up to the cat, and the last thing she heard was a low purring.

Four days later, Shallowkit knew why some cats didn't seem to like her. Her mother had cost three cats their lives with her foolishness, and her mate was Leafstar, from Shadowclan. Leafstar was known as the worst leader, since he drove Shadowclan to attack other clans, and was cruel to his own warriors. There was a rumor that he killed kits, but no one had confirmed that.

Five days later, Shallowkit awoke to a poking in her side. She grumbled and swatted her paw at it, but it just returned. She shot up, ready to bite whatever it was. It was Creamkit. Shallowkit blinked, surprised. "Hey, you're Shallowkit right? Want to play?" Creamkit asked quietly. Shallowkit's eyes widened, and she said, "But what about the other cats? What if they hate you for being near me?" Creamkit just giggled quietly. "Who _cares_ what they think? I want to be your friend, and your parents don't make up who _you _are! Besides, who will know?" She said happily. Shallowkit filled with glee. "Alright!"

They snuck out of the nursery, Shallowkit brimming with happiness. They chased each other around the camp, played moss ball and hunted beetles. They did it as quiet as kits could, as to not wake up the rest of the camp. When the sun started to come up, they lay down panting. "Hey Shallowkit... Promise that we'll always be the best of friends there are?" Shallowkit looked at Creamkit, her first friend. "Of course."

Shallowkit opened her eyes, yawning. It had been four moons since that day, and she and Creamkit were still great friends. Creamkit had even started playing with Shallowkit during the day, while other cats looked on in disgust. Shallowkit jumped up and raced outside, eager to play with Creamkit again. She skidded to a halt when she saw Creamkit with Swirledkit and Sunkit. Sunkit wrinkled her nose when Shallowkit walked up hesitantly. "Look who we have here, Stinkykit!"

Shallowkit glared. "I'm not stinky!" she growled. Sunkit laughed. "Yes you are, you stink of Shadowclan and traitor scent." Shallowkit's tail lowered. Sunkit and Swirledkit always did this to her, made her feel like she was nothing. Sunkit and Swirledkit walked off, snickering. Shallowkit looked at Creamkit, with pleading in her eyes. This was the time when she needed her one friend the most. It figures that would be the time when her one friend abandoned her. "I'm sorry Shallowkit but... We may be friends but you're an outcast. No one really likes you and... I don't want to be judged for that anymore. Forgive me?" Creamkit said quietly, with hope in her eyes.

Shallowkit stood there, stunned. Creamkit padded after Sunkit and Swirledkit shouting, "Wait up!" while doing so. There's a point when every cat turns bad, a point that they have _something_ in their life that makes them hate the world. This was Shallowkit's. She grew cold and spiteful, refusing to talk to anyone. When she became a warrior, Shallowheart, she secretly killed members of the clan. The clan numbers dwindled to only five warriors, the deputy, the leader, one apprentice, and one kit without a mother. And still, no cat knew what was happening.

Shallowheart started out as in innocent kit who only wanted to be accepted. She ended a coldhearted killer, just because of those words that Creamkit (now Creamstreak) spoke, and the fact that she abandoned Shallowheart. '_Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me_." What a lie. With those few words, Creamkit turned a cat who could've helped the clan greatly, into a cat that destroyed them all.


End file.
